Cei Ling
Cei Ling is a ninja of Fiore. Born and raised in Fiore she grew up in a rather calm environment and took great care in preserving its calm nature. She discovered her talent of magic by accident but went on to develop it dutifully from that point on. When she deemed herself ready she went out on her own into the world convinced she could do a lot of good once she found friends that could support her in battle and in general friends to socialize with. Appearance Cei Ling is a pale, fair skinned woman with small red eyes, one of which is covered by an eye piece, and medium length milky blue hair worn with a dark green bandana. She wears a revealing white and dark green top with black accents, a matching skirt/pair of shorts with slits cut out on both sides of the leg, a black belt, black fingerless gloves, black leg straps, tall dark green and black boots with white accents, and a single black stocking with red lines all over it. She also has a tattoo of an exclamation mark on her breast which is there purely to draw attention. Personality Cei Ling has a cool and serious personality often being the calm headed and serious voice of reason of the group often keeping any established group she's in together despite any conflicting elements within. She tends to be very casual when not on any missions often relaxing to kill time as she waits for any interesting jobs to appear on the job board. She also particularly enjoys toying or just messing around with nearby people just to see their reactions to whats occurred. She particularly loves to tease Alysia Fǎ who is not too much a fan of Cei's more embarrassing pranks. She is noted to have a strange alcohol tolerance capable of out drinking even strong drinkers without show casing any real drunken antics. Cei's most notable grievance is men with an ego of sorts, she just gets annoyed when she has to deal with their egos. Synopsis History Equipment *'Knives of Nirvana'- The Knives of Nirvana are Cei Ling's personal weapon knives she keeps hidden on her body to use in combat or to sneak into places. These can be infused with the element of wind to increase its sharpness or the reach of its blade. The blades are coated in a rare toxin that slowly disables the limb afflicted by a cut or stab. Cei is immune to the toxin herself due to having built antibodies to it due to experience getting cut by it. Luckily the toxin is not lethal and those who experience it feel almost in a nirvana state before losing consciousness. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Cei Ling possesses immense reserves of magic and is skillful in utilizing it as well. She is well known for employing her magic carefully in situations as to gain the advantage in the particular situation. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Her speed and strength are 2 of her most powerful assets. Her speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. Her strength is monstrous and renown throughout a good portion of the area. Due to her ninja training she is not only fast but graceful in her movements too, and has proven faster then Alysia when the need arises. Immense Endurance- Cei is capable of taking several hits before going down. Her Stamina too is considered pretty vast capable of fighting at least 5 hard battles in a row if she's smart enough with how she utilizes both her magics and her physical attributes, although her endurance is considered to be average in nature capable of taking several bad strikes and keep fighting on. Enhanced Reflexes- Cei is noted to have incredible reflexes both due to her ninja training and her innate instincts informing her when the time is right to dodge or move out of the way. Her flexibility is also considered superb as well capable of fighting with both her right and left hand or even with her legs if needed. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Cei is a very skilled martial artist thanks to both her training and her upbringing. Being a ninja she is naturally very skilled at quick sudden and powerful strikes with either her fists or her legs. In a hand to hand battle it is unwise to be near her when she is in her zone of free flowing combat. Adept Knife Fighter- Cei was trained to use knives in combat whenever she needed an extra edge in combat. Cei is very capable at utilizing knives in combat whether they be throwing knives or regular knives she is adept at using both. Once to prove her skill 3 people started to throw apples up into the air at random and every time she was able to strike an apple with a knife both proving her skill and proving someone wrong which she enjoyed greatly. Keen Intelligence-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. Sword Magic- Cei often uses this magic to imbue her knives with an extra edge or just to generate additional knives should the need arise. Wind Magic- This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Air Magic- A Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level on a certain location. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Lid from Hyperdimemsional Neptunia. *Her name is a pun off Ceiling don't ask why I named her this way.... Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Martial Artist Category:Koma Inu